


Turned Table

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crossdressing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sky Pirates, Steampunk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: (suara mesin dan putaran baling-baling raksasa itu terdengar familiar bagi Hinata)





	Turned Table

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Fanfic ini dibuat demi kepentingan hiburan semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun :)

Ia berdiri di altar, mengenakan gaun yang dibenci sepenuh hati, di samping sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

 

Di hadapannya, Pendeta mulai membimbing mempelai pria untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

 

Hinata tidak ingin berada di sini. Ia ingin pergi, mengarungi langit bersama orang yang ia kasihi, menaiki kapal perompak langit Inarizaki, dan tertawa bersama mereka lagi. Hinata ingin kabur, hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri, tanpa harus mengenakan pakaian wanita yang dipaksakan padanya ini.

 

Namun ia tak bisa.

 

Jika ia pergi, mereka akan membunuh Osamu. Kru Inarizaki beserta aliansi perompak langit lainnya juga akan dihabisi.

 

Jika ia pergi, _semua temannya akan mati_.

 

Mempelai pria sudah selesai mengucap sumpah pernikahan. Sekarang, giliran Hinata yang dibimbing oleh sang Pendeta.

 

Dengan berat hati, Hinata mulai membuka mulut.

 

**.**

 

(suara mesin dan putaran baling-baling raksasa itu terdengar familiar bagi Hinata)

 

**.**

 

Hinata tak mengucap sumpah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah balkon yang letaknya tepat di atas tebing karang. Ia tertegun sejenak, berusaha meyakinkan diri ia tidak salah mendengar. Perlahan tapi pasti, bisik-bisik mulai memenuhi ruangan; tidak hanya Hinata saja yang mendengar kebisingan samar itu—semua tamu undangan yang hadir di sana juga mengakui keberadaan suara mesin itu.

 

Senyuman Osamu terbersit di benak Hinata.

 

(“Perompak enggak bakal musnah semudah ini, Shoyo.”)

 

Suara itu makin jelas, menuntun Hinata untuk ambil langkah menuju balkon yang menghadap lautan. Panggilan dari Pendeta dan mempelai pria tak diindahkan; atensi Hinata tertuju sepenuhnya pada bising yang makin jelas dan makin mendekat itu—darimanapun asalnya.

 

Dari kejauhan, terdengar siulan keras.

 

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berlari, menerobos kerumunan, tak peduli pada pengawal yang mulai mengejarnya. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dan hal itu _bukan_ tetap menjadi boneka seperti apa yang mereka minta.

 

 “TANGKAP DIA!”

 

Mengabaikan kekacauan di balik punggungnya, Hinata memanjat pagar balkon.

 

Kemudian melompat terjun, seperti saat mencoba kabur dari penjara berkedok kastil itu—dulu.

**Author's Note:**

> Lanjutan dari WIP yang di-post di facebook. Endingnya kurang lebih begini; nyambungin awal sama akhirnya itu yang bikin pingin headbang berkali-kali orz 
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
